Doomsday Babies
by crematosis
Summary: When the whole Elicoorian population was destroyed except for two young men, the fate of the human race seemed doomed. After all, how can two men continue on the species? But Fayt seems confident he can make it work. AxF


A/N: Another story! I know...the document manager thing is just pissing me off and I want all my documents out of there as soon as possible. Sorry about it...hopefully it's an okay storyline.

Disclaimer: Nada...I wish I owned poor little Fayt...he's so adorabel...especially in chibi form!

Fayt stumbled about the bloody field in a daze, trying to piece together what had happened. The blades of grass were sprinkled with droplets of blood as far as Fayt could see. His hazy vision was only making it worse, blurring the scene into one large red smudge. Fayt could taste blood inside his mouth and he saw blood spattered across his shirt and a long gash down his arm. But surely all this blood couldn't be his.

Fayt's whole body felt weak and uncooperative. He wanted to collapse, to sit down, to lie down and rest and hope the whole thing was just a horrible dream. But Fayt knew if he sat down in the blood, he might crack his already fragile sanity.

Fayt staggered through the filed until he nearly tripped on something. He stayed still for a moment, letting his eyes focus. He recoiled and almost immediately wished he hadn't stopped to see. It was a bloody arm.

"What happened here?" Fayt wondered aloud, stumbling upon another severed arm. He felt the bile rise up in his throat. "If it was a battle, surely I should remember the terrible carnage."

A few steps later, Fayt discovered the body of captain Woltar, missing both arms and completely disemboweled

"Poor Woltar," Fayt whispered regretfully. "He was always such a brave soldier. It would have taken a truly formidable foe to kill him."

A few feet later, Fayt discovered a dead Aquarian woman snuggled into the arms of a Glyphian soldier. "Odd,' Fayt murmured. "How could they have been taken so completely off-guards? They died painlessly, not even knowing they were dying. Well, at least they didn't suffer."

Fayt continued finding soldier after soldier, cut down in the prime of life, their faces showing no fear or surprise, as if they would never know their fate. But strangely enough, all of them were Glyphian. "What could they have been fighting?" Fayt mused.

Then Fayt came upon Cliff's body. He bit his lip and tried to choke back a sob. "Not you too, Cliff. How many of our friends have to die?"

Fayt sobbed as he ran through the once-happy Irisa fields. So many of his old friends were dead: Nel, Maria, Roger, Mirage.

Fayt collapsed against a tree, heedless of the blood sd e cried brokenly, unable to hold back his ttears. "Why? Why does this happen to such good people? They don't deserve to die. Who could have killed them? They were all so strong. It would have to have been something unbelievably powerful to create this destruction…" Fayt trailed off as he realized what must have happened. "Oh god. It has to be me. What have I done?"

Fayt rand screaming as far from civilization as he could. "I'm a monster. I don't deserve to be with anyone. I'll only end up killing them."

Fayt wasn't looking where he was going and he tripped, sprawling headlong onto the ground.

Fayt glanced back at what had tripped him and he drew in a harp breath of awe. Albel lay across the ground, still gripping his katana. His usually sharp features were relaxed into a slight peaceful smile. Fayt would have almost believed Albel was merely sleeping if it wasn't for the thin gash across his throat and growing dark stain under his shirt.

Fayt crawled over to Albel and touched the warrior's cheek. The body was still warm. Fayt sank into the grass beside Albel. "It's such a pity for such a proud warrior to be brought so low," he murmured regretfully. He folded Albel's arms over his chest.

Ruby eyes snapped open soundlessly. "Fool, it takes more than that to kill me."

Fayt shrieked n surprise and scuttled backwards.

Albel raised himself to a sitting position and gave Fayt a quizzical look. "Are you really that eager to burry me, fool?"

Fayt's heart rate slowly returned to normal as he registered that Albel was alive and not a ghost or zombie. He flung himself on Albel joyfully. "God, Albel. I thought you were dead. I'm so happy I didn't kill you too."

"Get off me,' Albel said irritably, pushing Fayt away. "What nonsense are you going on about now?"

"Everyone else is dead," Fayt said mournfully.

"So what? That doesn't mean you did it."

"I'm the only one that could cause this much chaos," Fayt said quietly. "I've blown up a whole ship before, so why not a whole town?"

Albel rolled his eyes. "You blow up things, Fayt. When you destroy them, they're gone. You don't rip things limb from limb. They just…vanish."

Fayt let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank god. I would feel terrible if I had killed all my friends. I just...I couldn't remember what had happened so I assumed-"

"Jumping to conclusions is not a good idea, fool." Albel said scornfully. "You end up making an ass of yourself."

"I know," Fayt muttered.

"Now pay attention, maggot. I know what happened. I saw the whole thing. Well, maybe not the whole thing, but I do know what happened."

Fayt stared at him with wide eyes. "Tell me."

"It was those stupid Vendeeni maggots," Albel muttered.

"It is my fault then," Fayt said quietly. "They wanted to kill me so they destroyed the whole town."

"Try the whole planet," Albel said gruffly.

Fayt's eyes bugged out. "The whole planet?!"

"Yeah, at least that's what they said they were going to do. King Arzei refused to surrender the planet to them, so the Vendeeni used some sort of weird weapon to freeze time and kill off everyone wile they were frozen."

"Then how come we're still alive?" Fayt asked quietly.

"Oh, those damn fools roughed us up a little. But they decided to take Sophia with them as some sort of sex slave and they left."

"You were conscious for all that?" Fayt asked in awe.

"Yeah, I was right next to where those idiots decided to stick their weapon so it didn't affect me I managed to sabotage it and unfreeze you."

"So we're the last two people on the planet," Fayt said quietly.

Albel squinted at Fayt. "Since you're the only person left, I guess we'll have to get along."

Fayt beamed. "Yes, I'm sure we'll get along just fine. Come on, let's go get pregnant." He tugged on Albel's arm.

Albel's jaw dropped open. 'What did you say?" he demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Albel. I didn't mean it like that. Let's go get _me_ pregnant."

Albel shoved Fayt's hand away. "Now hold on. You are not getting pregnant.,. That's impossible."

"But we have to carry on the human race. S the lace to people in the world, we have to have kids."

Albel rolled his eyes. "You can't continue on the human race. First of all, even if you could have kids, who are they going to sleep with? And secondly, you can't have kids. You're a male."

"Oh," Fayt said, looking disappointed. 'Well, even if I can't have your babies, can I still have sleep with you anyway? It'll be really lonely with no one else to talk to."

"Fine," Albel grumbled. "But that doesn't mean I have to be nice to you. Sex doesn't have to be gentle."

"I know," Fayt said cheerfully. "I've always wanted to be with you, but I was too afraid. Near-death experiences have a way of giving people confidence."

"Hmph," Albel muttered. "You're only brave because it's either you or nobody."

Fayt shrugged. "Whatever. I'll be honored to be your over and let you have my virginity."

Albel raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's nice. You should have been like this before and I would have slept with you earlier. I like virgins, especially willing ones."

Fayt smiled sheepishly. "Like I said-"

"Yeah, yeah. Near death experiences. Now shut up or I won't have sex with you."


End file.
